Electronic circuits that process sensitive or secret information such as cryptographic modules sometimes are required to meet certain security standards. One such requirement is the Federal Information Standard Publication (FIBS) 140-2 level 4 physical security standard which describes the level of security that needs to be provided to a cryptographic module against unauthorized attempts at physical access. This standard mandates a complete envelope of protection around a cryptographic module with the intent of detecting any unauthorized attempt at physical access to the cryptographic module. If an unauthorized physical access is detected, the design is required to clear or “zeroize” the cryptographic module in order to protect the sensitive information stored therein. Although the cryptographic module may be physically protected by encapsulating the module using potting material, this unfortunately makes the secure circuit assembly that includes the cryptographic module unrepairable.